


Hunted Magic (Title W.I.P)

by Derpynyancats



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: D.G-M owned by Katsura Hoshino, Gen, Magic, Maybe some cussing, Probably screwed up the character’s personalities, allen wants to have friends, cant tag, might add relationships, okay yes there’s cussing avert your Christian eyes, village, weird wizard au thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpynyancats/pseuds/Derpynyancats
Summary: (This is also a W.I.P)Hhhhhhhh soooo this is a world we’re certain people who shall be known as wizards/witches/mages can use magic (no freaking duh.) people no like the magic tho cause they’re scared of it for plot reasons. Anywho, Allen is born into a family of witches and wizards. Since I don’t really like adding ocs into my books cause I hate taking the spotlight off of the canon character’s Allen’s mom is just poof, gone and nobody knows who she is for some ungodly reason. Allen’s dad and uncle moved away from the rest of the family cause let’s all face it, the rest of the Noah family are fricken insane. The Noah family is also kinda angry at the normal people so hhhhh that’s a thing... Allen goes to a normal school, dado says no attachments but probably Lavi come outa nowhere and just shoved Allen into his friend group like, “YeS aTtAcHmEnTs-“ and here we are :). Enjoy my crappy book





	Hunted Magic (Title W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably won’t get updated a lot.. do people even read dgm fanfics anymore? Well I do so I guess maybe others do to... I like feedback so give me criticism in the comments :)

So it was his first day, the first day attending his new school. Allen has been homeschooled all his life since his dad and uncle thought it would be too risky to let him go to a normal school. They still do worry about him going to said new school. Those two always worry but hey, that’s what family’s for right? Now that he was fifteen and had a basic understanding on how to control his magical abilities he was aloud to go to a normal school. The one catch was, he couldn’t form bonds with anyone there. Allen was taught from an early age that he shouldn’t make bonds with anyone outside of their family. Well, his godfather was a bit of an exception. Then again, Allen wasn’t very sure if Cross was a normal person either. He sure as hell didn’t act like it.

So back to the present, Allen had finished getting ready for school and heading down to the kitchen to throw together a lunch. His father, Mana, and his uncle, Nea, were both already downstairs. Mana was in the kitchen making a sandwich for Allen to take to school while Nea was sitting at the table swirling orange juice around in a cup with a bored expression. He looked up from the swirling orange liquid once Allen entered the room. “Good morning, Allen, are you ready for your first day going to a public school?” Nea inquired.  
“Good morning Uncle Nea, and yep, I’m excited to see what it’s like.” Allen responded, the smile on his face widening, Nea gave him a smile back but was worried about the teenager. On the table, across from Nea and closer to Allen there was a plate with buttered toast laying on it. Allen picked up a piece of the toast and took a bite out of it. He quickly finished his breakfast and looked up after hearing quiet chucking from the doorway to the kitchen. With his snow white hair and mercury colored eyes it might be hard to fit in. Nea was a bit concerned about how the other students at the high school would react to his nephew but he knew Allen wouldn’t let any kind of mockery get to him. Mana walked out from the kitchen doorway holding out a lunchbox for Allen to take. The white haired boy took the food filled lunchbox gratefully. “Thank you, dad!” Allen said appreciatively.  
“Of course. You will be careful at your new school, right?” Mana asked the boy, just to make sure he wouldn’t get himself in trouble.  
“Of course I will, I’m not a irresponsible kid anymore.” Allen reassured his father with a confident look in his eyes. He’d be damned if he disappointed his dad.  
“I know, I still worry about you though..” Mana said, glancing sideways at Nea before adding, “We both do.” Allen smiled and nodded his head.  
“I know, I won’t let you down. If I feel like anything’s going to go wrong I’ll call you.” Allen told Mana, Nea looked satisfied with that plan as well.  
“Well, I suppose it’s about time you get going, wouldn’t want you to be late on your first day now would you?” Mana asked. Allen nodded his headed affirmatively before heading over to the doorway and grabbing his black coat and backpack. He paused at the doorway and turned around, looking back at his father and uncle with an unsure expression for a moment before his face cracked into a smile.  
“I’m off!” Allen exclaimed, opening the door. He stepped outside into the cool morning air and closed it behind him. He breathed out a sigh before he began to walk, his warm breath coming out in a white cloud before fading away. The school wasn’t too far, it was within walking distance but if this weather got any colder and it started to snow he might have to ask his dad or uncle for a ride. After walking for awhile he finally made it to the school. He looked up at the school with a confident gleam in his eye as he walked through the front doors.  
.  
.  
.  
Allen knew he was bad with finding his way around large places but he never imagined how lost he could get in a high school. He was getting more frustrated with every second that ticked by. He was pretty sure the bell was about to ring with how desolate the school’s hallways were and he was just hoping to find anyone to help him get to the school’s office. The white haired mage was starting to panic a little, and with panic came irrational thinking. While he was running through the halls, glancing from side to side in an attempt to locate and sign as to were the office might be he failed to notice a red haired boy walking around the corner at the same time he dashed around it. Needless to say, he ended up on his butt spewing endless amounts of apologies while the unknown boy just laughed it off.  
“So, why’re you running around like a headless chicken?” The redhead asked him.  
“A-ah... um... I can’t find the office and I needed to get my locker number, schedule and all of that stuff..” Allen explained.  
“Ooooh, you’re a new kid then huh? Okay, I’ll take you to the office. Another question, did you not go to the orientation or something because I think they showed all of the soon to be freshmen who went there where everything was..” The boy said.  
“Oh... uh, yea, I was sick that day so I couldn’t go.” Allen responded. It’s true, he was sick. It was just a minor cold but even then wasn’t able to go to the orientation since he might have accidentally used his magic while sneezing or something and then everything would have gone horrible wrong. Lavi started to lead the way to re office and Allen greatfully followed him, this time a waterfall of endless gratitude fell from his mouth.  
“Hey, c’mon stop that it’s nothing, really.” The readhead,which Allen still didn’t know his name, brushed off all of Allen’s ‘thank yous’.  
“Well it’s a big thing to me so that you...” Allen trailed off, he would have ended the sentence with the guys name but as he still didn’t know his name he couldn’t. The readhead seemed to catch on with what Allen was going for and spun around so he was face to face with Allen to introduce himself. “Th’ names Lavi. Lavi Bookman.” Lavi informed. Allen too, realized he hadn’t introduced himself and bent down into a deep bow.  
“I-I’m Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Lavi.” Allen said politely, looking up from the floor to see Lavi’s reaction but he was still in his bowing pose. He was surprised to find Lavi trying to hold back his laugh.  
“Jeez dude, no need to be so polite.” Lavi chuckled. Allen straightened up from his bowing position looking slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh, uh, sorry.” He apologized for like the hundredth time that day.  
“Stop apologizing, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Lavi huffed, no anger in his voice at all. “Come on, new boy, lets do get you to the office.” Lavi then spun on his heel, beginning to walk again.  
“Okay!” Allen agreed, quickly following after Lavi.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Rule 1 for all magic users: Don’t get attached to the ‘normals’; Broken.


End file.
